Someday Maybe Not
by stephanieredmon
Summary: Will is a 25 year old executive with a secret and has a passion for riding horses around the lake when he needs to think. Sonny is a 27 year old resident in the ER Will fate bring them together or will their lives go down a different path.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

 **Hey Will why don't you get a date and we can hit the club scene tonite?**

 **You know I saw that real hot blond with that body**

 **Oh my gosh she was hot and she was doing every thing except stripping naked and sitting on your lap to get you attention.**

 **Hey you know that my work is very important to me and besides the club scenes only get you into trouble.**

 **Will you are young why not act your age not like you are 70 years old.**

 **Excuse me Quincy but I do not recall asking for any advice from you about my life nor my love life or the lack there of it.**

 **I have my reasons for doing everything in my life in a certain way and if you are not happy with the way that I live my life then please take your complaints to the complaint department.**

 **Will points to the trash can.**

 **Listen Will I am your friend and I just want you to be happy and have some fun in life I know that you have a daughter but dads need mental health days sometimes.**

 ** _ **QUINCY NEVER EVER BRING MY DAUGHTER INTO THIS SHE IS OFF LIMITS!**_**

 **Hey Will I am sorry man I did not mean to make you mad I was just making a statement so please don't be mad at me for caring about you.**

 **I am sorry Quincy I just have a very low tolorence when it comes to my baby.**

 **I know that you do Will and I am sorry man.**

 **There are very special reasons behind my protective nature towards her and its not only because she is my child so please don't even make her sound like she is an excuse not to go out drinking and acting like an ass in clubs.**

 **I do not drink and I hate clubs you know that.**

 **Yes Will and maybe you will open up about the special reasons but until then I will not say anything again does anyone else know about her?**

 **No and right now it is best that they don't because too many questions to answer that I have no answers to give.**

 **Will man you are a great boss and a great dad I just wish that you had a great lady to share your life with that will make you happy.**

 **Quincy I already have a little lady who dose that.**

 **Will are you going to clock out with me or burn the midnight oil as usual?**

 **What do you think?**

 **Well a man can only dream sometimes. You work too much Boss.**

 **Yeah Yeah now get out of here before I fire you.**

 **Holy crap! It is almost 8PM Grandma is going to kill me one of these days.**

 **Hey Will.**

 **Hey Grandma I am sorry for being late.**

 **Will I am used to that plus you know that I work from home any way I don't think that it matters whose home.**

 **Grandma I love you so much I hope that Keri was not any trouble today?**

 **Will she is always an angel just like you have been have I told you lately how proud I am of you?**

 **Oh Grandma I just do what I am supposed to do nothing special.**

 **Will honey you adopted your sisters daughter when she was going to abort her and took her in when she was kicked out 16 and pregnant when you did not have to do that you are a single young executive and taking care of a child that your sister was going to abort because she had no way to give her a good life. That is something to be proud of.**

 **You are 25 and you graduated in accelerated classes at 16 then by 20 you had you degree so no you have allot of responsibilities that you could have just said I am too young and I am not going to do do it but you stepped up and never ran once.**

 **That tiny baby who is in that crib she is worth it all and deserves the best and that is what I intend to give her the best..**

 **Would you like for me to tell you where her mother is now?**

 **I don't know honey.**

 **Grandma I know where she is.**

 **She ran as fast as she could after she had Keri and she went straight to Mexico so that she could get her drugs more easy.**

 **She high tailed it she did not want to see Kari at all after she was born that day and the next day her ass was gone.**

 **This baby is four weeks old tomorrow and her druggie mom is in friggin Mexico with a drug dealer boyfriend I might add.**

 **Oh Will honey dose her father even know about her?**

 **Oh yeah grandma he knows and he signed his rights away both of them did so you tell me would you have done the same thing in my situation?**

 **To be honest with you honey I don't know most likely but I cant tell you with all certainty that I would.**

 **I can say this that granddaughter of mine had best be glad that she turned to you because had she turned to me she would be on the streets again I would not have been so generous. Will I have to ask did she drink or do drugs while she was pregnant with Kari?**

 **No grandma I never gave her the chance too all of the windows have alarms on them and when I went to work my friend would come over and keep her company I would take her to every doctors appointment She did not even want to hear Kari's heartbeat but I did so they gave me earphones to hear it and at each ultra sound she turned her head and did not even want to see Kari.**

 **Every kick or movment she cussed at Kari and she would say I hope you die so I can go back t o my life.**

 **Grandma I am so ashamed of myself one day she said that and I slapped her right across the face.**

 **Grandma I don't hit anyone ever for any reason much less a pregnant woman and I have felt so guilty about that and still do.**

 **Grandma she was the reason Kari was conceived because she had unprotected sex it was not that little angels fault.**

 **Will I would have done more than slapped her face.**

 **I love you Grandma and I don't know what I would do without you.**

 **I love you too Will .**

 **I want to ask you something later on at some point.**

 **Sure Grandma.**

 **Well honey I have to run I ordered Italian for you it is still in the oven.**

 **Thanks again Grandma and I will see you tommorrow right?**

 **Yup I have a standing date with a very special young lady.**

 **Will smiled and hugged his grandma and waked her to the door gave her a kiss and told her to be careful.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

 **Will was having a really hard day at the office all week long he barely got home before 9:00 every night and even then he would work on his lap top**

 **One afternoon everyone had gone to lunch except Will he had a luge presentation to pitch to some of the top investors coming up and so he was working hard on that When Quincy passed Wills Office and said back from lunch so soon?**

 **Not even once looking up from his lap top Will said Nope never went Quincy.**

 **Will this is the fourth time this week that I have saw you skipping lunch and I hate to say it boss but you aren't looking so great.**

 **Quincy Please shut up I have to finish this so stop being a mother hen.**

 **Will listen I know that there is something else is bothering you would you please talk to me?**

 **Let me help you please.**

 **Quincy please do not make me lose my cool with you and let me finish my job.**

 **OK will but you know where I am if you need me.**

 **Damn it I cant do this anymore today I feel like crap my head hurts and I cant even focus enough to see what I am writing. I wonder if grandma would mind watching Kari for a while I really need to clear my head. I have a huge headache and I just don't feel good at all. I think that it is a really good time to walk bit and maybe that will help me feel a bit better. I just want to go by the lake and just calm myself down and clear my head maybe then I can get my work done and hopefully it will make me feel better. I know that it is only 2:00 PM and I should be working and am cutting out but I just have to do this presetation man I am either stupid or one crazy nam either way I think that Star needs some exserscise so I may walk over to the stable and go to the lake for a while.**

 **Hey Will.**

 **Hey Grandma how is everything going with Kari?**

 **As always a perfect little angel.**

 **Grandma do you mind watching her for a bit longer I need to go clear my head a bit but I will be back really soon. I have been working so much lately that I just need a little breathing room I am not complaining about Kari it is all work not her.**

 **Will you know that I never mind watching her as I said she is a perfect little angel. Will I understand work can do that to you are you going to take star out today**

 **I am not in the mood to ride Star today much as I love riding her here at the lake.**

 **OK Will take all of the time that you need I know how hard that you work and you never ask for time to yourself so just be back home before midnight.**

 **Oh Grandma I love you so much oh and I dropped by the tea market and got you a couple of boxes of the Jasmine mint tea that you like and I hope that you still love pistachio mint Ice cream because I got you some of that too.**

 **Will honestly you are the most thoughtful person that I have ever met and the most selfless person too.**

 **Grandma look what you do for me and for Kari compare it to jasmine mint tea and pistachio mint ice cream that is nothing.**

 **Will decided to walk to get Star to go to the lake so he could really have extra time to clear his head because he has not been feeling well for the past two weeks and he knew it was from the stress of work but this presentation is a huge make it or break it deal and he can't just screw it up.**

 **Everyone keeps trying to hook him up with some woman who will make him happy but Will knew along time ago that the guys were the ones who he truly was interested in. He will not deny it if asked but they can think what they want he didn't care he knew that he is gay and no one else has a right to know about his love life..**

 **I suppose that everyone thinks that I am straight because of me being so young and holding such a high position that only straight guys could do that but man I do not think that I need to go around waving a rainbow flag and acting like unicorns follow me around pooping rainbow glitter all over my world. If I am asked I will be honest but if not well there really is no reason to go around with a sticker on my back saying gay man on board.**

 **I don't want to be with just anyone and have meaningless sex I want to wait and make love to the man who I want to be with a man forever who loves me and Kari but no one is going near my baby until I know that they will treat her good.**

 **Yes I want love in my life but I am not going to just go to a gay bar and advertise.'**

 **Soon he was at the stable and had Star all saddled up with an extra blanket to sit under his favorite tree to think**

 **He arrived at the lake and he had Star she was a little restless but he knew that she was like that some times but once they were at the lake she would clam right down and so he decided to not ride her until she was more at ease and he was just walking aimlessly not really thinking about anything he was just walking and holding onto Stars lead. Star just got worse and worse and so he desided to tie Star and not ride her because she was definatly not in the mood to be ridden.**

 **Will was aimlessly riding around and suddenly out of the blue he he just fell and he hit head on a sharp rock and all of a sudden everything went black.**

 **Will was face down in the water and in trouble.**

 **Hey Dr Kiriakis I will see you tomorrow.**

 **No way Holly for the Next four days I am going to be off the gride.**

 **No calls no stand by none of that stuff this young mn**

 **only has one thing on his mind and the first thing is going to the lake and breathing in some of that breeze that only comes off of the lake it is so cakming allot of people used to go there years ago it was the spot for everyone but since the city built the new waterpark the lake sparsely sees any visitors but Sonny is a die hard loyal best friend to the ole girl.**

 **I am so glad that this shift is over one more minuet and I would have to go see a shrink,.**

 **Sonny boy it is that time again.**

 **Sonny had driven up to the parking lot and he had just saw Will on a blanket with Star staring blankly into no where and Sonny when he saw Will he had this huge attraction he did not know what it was about the young blond with broad shoulders slinder waist wearing a suit of blue and a tie that matched his deep burgundy shirt.**

 **Man he looks a bit out of place to be horse back riding here at the man I have to get to know this guy because this pull towards him is not as in well hes cute let me say hi it is more like Sonny felt that Will needed to be protected from something and when has a Kiriakis ever been know to keep their nose out of others peoples business plus in his job he is the one who has to get to the root of the problem.**

 **Sonny walks up and says Hi my name is Sonny but Will did not respond and so Sonny said Ok maybe he just wasnt pauing attention and did not here him.**

 **Hello my name is Sonny once againg no answer well that stuburn greek came out and tried againg this time he touched the mans shoulder. Will stood up very quickly he turns towrds**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3:_**

 **Sonny and Will had been hanging out getting coffee almost**

 **Every second of the day after work and when they had time off together. Will decided that he was going to do it but it was going to be very romantic and in a very special way.**

 **He had gone to a jewelry shop in town and asked to see miens rings. Will saw one that had that was a simple gold band with two diamonds in the center one blue and one black onyx that had the tiniest gold flakes in it and he said sir this is the one that I want you to engrave the back with the date from three weeks ago today and today date Partners I got your back**

 **Sonny had just gotten off of work and called Will .**

 **Hey stranger.**

 **Well hello to you too How was your day?**

 **You know same thing different day I did get word back from my pitch today.**

 **Oh really how did it go?**

 **I will tell you if you meet me at the lake.**

 **Well let me check my date book.**

 **What do you know I have a meeting there myself tonight with this rocking hot blond with killer eye.**

 **Oh OK sorry we can do this another time.**

 **Hey Will you know that it is you.**

 **Yup I know that silly.**

 **About 20 minuets then Absolutely I cant wait.**

 **Oh neither can I and no horses tonite and Kari is staying the night with her grandmother so I have no Excuse to be home anytime soon;.Well What do you know?**

 **A certain doctor is off grid tomorrow. Hmm that could be interesting then.**

 **William Horton you are up to something.**

 **Dr. Kiriakis you are too suspicious .**

 **OK where are you I cant see you.**

 **Will taps Sonny on the Shoulder and says are you looking for someone? May I help you in your search?**

 **Come here you Sonny turns around and wraps his arms around Will and and they go into a deep passionate kiss.**

 **They break free and Sonny sighs and says perfecting ending to a day in the trenches.**

 **Are you ready Sir? Will holds his arm out and Sonny interlocks his arm in Wills and he said hey do you have a busy day tomorrow?**

 **Yes I am going to be super busy tomorrow .**

 **Wow sounds like the boss has given you another big project.**

 **I do have a big project with someone tomorrow It could be the biggest project of my whole life.**

 **Sounds like we aren't going to be hanging out very much..**

 **Nope this is going to change our hanging out for certain.**

 **Sonny sighs in disgust and said God Will I am going to miss you so much.**

 **Oh really? I doubt that.**

 **Sonny takes Will by both of his shoulders and said damn it Will incise you have not noticed I happen to love you and then you say that?**

 **That was like slapping my in the face.**

 **Oh and now you want me to apologize and kiss it and make it all better?**

 **Will who do you think you are acting like this with me?**

 **Walk with me Sonny.**

 **Sonny was fuming he said damn you had best have a damned good reason for my even staying here.**

 **Well you can leave if you want however you might want to stick around for a bit I certainly would if I were you.**

 **William Horton damn you I cant leave even if I do want to beat the crap out of you.**

 **Well Dr. Kiriakis if you will take a seat right here your might change your mind.**

 **Sonny sits down and folds his arms still upset with Will.**

 **Sonny number one.**

 **The reason that you wont miss hanging out with me is because we will hang out allot more.**

 **After I pitched the proposal to the investors I decided that there were more important things in my life than to almost kill myself trying to pacify some stuffed shirt cigar smoking men that have too much money in their pockets to tell me what to do and take all of my life out of me.**

 **I have Kari that I am riot going to miss one second of her life and to there is a certain pouting gorgeous Greek that I do not want to miss any mile stone with.**

 **Will what have you done?**

 **Effective day after tomorrow I will not be COO Of the advertising agency .**

 **Sonny unfolds his arms and he says Baby you quit your job?**

 **Absolutely Honey.**

 **What are you going to do now?**

 **Dr Kiriakis I am going to tell you exactly what I am going to do and it all depends on your answer to two questions.**

 **Whats that Baby?**

 **Will took Sonny s hand and he said Honey you know that I am crazy in love with you don't you?**

 **Yes Baby and I am just as crazy in love with you too.**

 **You do want to spend more time with me right?**

 **Baby if I could I would spend all day with you.**

 **How would you also like to meet the love of my life?**

 **Will are you serious?**

 **I would love to meet her and spend as much time with her as we can.**

 **Well then you would not mind it if I brought her to work with me everyday?**

 **Will you have confused me.**

 **Oh you did not know?  
Know what?**

 **Will held his hand out and Sonny took his hand and he was Shaking his hand and he said Hello Dr. Kiriakis I am William Horton the new head of general advertising department at University hospital.**

 **Oh My God Will are you kidding?**

 **Nope I start at the beginning of the week**

 **How did you manage that?**

 **Well before we met I had placed an application in for the postilion along with my resume and the next day I got the call for the interview I went and they hired me on the spot I told them that I had to work out my two week notice and so it ended today but day after tomorrow I am going to be busy packing up my office. And they told me that I could have Kari in my office.**

 **Why did you not tell me until now?**

 **Because I was working on two more things .and all three things that I wanted to do I got finished this afternoon and I wanted you to be surprised.**

 **Surprised! Surprised! You wanted me to be surprised?**

 **Yup**

 **Baby I am not surprised I am elated Way bond Surprised shocked amazed I just don't know what else I could say.**

 **Well maybe I should not tell you about the three other things then?**

 **Three other things?**

 **Ya three other things.**

 **Tell me please before I wet my pants.**

 **Honey do me a favor?**

 **Step behind the tree and pee and take a poop because the other things will really cause you to lose all control of your bodily functions.**

 **Will I think that if they are any better than this that I better sit down?**

 **Not yet not for the first one.**

 **OK Baby but please catch me if I fall OK?**

 **Hey I will always have your back.**

 **Will smiled a huge smile remembering the inscription on**

 **Sonny s ring .**

 **Honey do you really mean it when you say that you want to be more than friends?**

 **Baby I want that more than anything.**

 **Will bends down on one knee Sonny s eyes are full of confusion and surprise and he was about to cry.**

 **Will took the small box out of his back pocket and sat it down out of Sonny's sight. He said Sonny this is the exact place where we met two weeks ago today and it was that day that you came up to me and almost had a face full of my fist.**

 ** _Hi my name is Sonny but Will did not respond and so Sonny said OK maybe he just wasn't paying attention and did not here him._**

 ** _Hello my name is Sonny once again no answer well that stubborn Greek came out and tried again this time he touched the mans shoulder. Will stood up very quickly he turns towards Sonny and He drew back a fisted had that stopped right before colliding with Sonny's face._**

 ** _Oh my God I am so sorry!_**

 ** _Sir I am not normally like that I do not go round decking people .Hey I am really sorry._**

 ** _Hey Hay Hey its OK no harm was done did I startled\ you that bad?_**

 ** _You have no idea please sit down my name is Will and Will held out his hand to Sonny. If I shake your hand you aren't going to break my arm are you and laughed._**

 ** _Will blushed held his hands up and said I come in peace._**

 ** _Sonny took Wills hand and said hello my name is Dr. Jackson Kiriakis but everyone calls me Sonny and he smiled the biggest smile._**

 **I saw those eyes those onyx eyes I knew that I need you in my life because I love you and I want you to have a new title.**

 **I love you so much Sonny Kiriakis and I want to share my first as well as Kari's first in everything I want to be able to feel like you are here and that you have no insertions of going anywhere.**

 **Sonny Kiriakis you know I have told you that I don't want a boy friend because I don't need to test the waters I knew what I already want but I want a partner I can trust with my life and who can love me and Kari as much as I love them and that is what I am doing now. Will holds up the box with the gold band with the blue diamond and the black onyx that had little tiny flecks of gold in the stone and asked Sonny**

 **Will you be my partner and not my boyfriend because I think that both of us know that this is more than beyond a boyfriend status. I know that you are feeling it too that we love each other.**

 **This is not an engagement ring I am going to leave that up to if or when you feel that is what you want but this is my way of asking you to be my partner.**

 **Baby I do love you and yes I feel it too**

 **and yes I want that more than anything .**

 **Please remember that I have to play the role of Dr. K so I can know anything about your health that I have to play doctor and be professional at the hospital. Because other than family members we as gay men have no rights as partners to have access to any information on anything.**

Oh is that so Dr Keriakis?

Yes Baby I am sorry.

Um well I think that you may want to open this box.

Sonny opened up the red box with the red bow and the red velvet tissue paper so neatly covering a minilla colored envelope Will takes the box away from Sonny and .

Go ahead Honey read what is inside.

Will this is from a lawyer.

Yes I am aware of that.

Oh my God Will are you serious?

Yes honey I want you to be the POA of me and Kari.

Sonny was barely breathing he said

You are serious aren't you ?

Absolutely Honey there is not one shred of doubt in my mind.

Will do you understand what this means to me?

Yes I do because I can see it in your eyes and in those tears tuning down your face..

Will placed the ring on Sonny middle finger of his left hand but Sonny knew exactly why he was not putting it om either ring finger.

Sonny will you take your ring off for just a second please and read the inscription in it.

Oh my gosh Will it is the first day that we met and I have your back and today's date.

Will shook his head and said softly yes honey it is.

Sonny started to place it back on when Will took it away and said allow me please Will placed the ring back on Sonny's finger and held his hand and he kissed the ring and said always I love you so much.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4:_**

 **It has been six months and Will Kari and Sonny had been getting closer with every passing day.**

 **The first time Sonny held her she gave him a big wet sloppy kiss on the mouth before Will could warn him Kari had already done the deed. Instead of Sonny getting grossed out he said Oh my God Will she just kissed me. I taught that I was head over heels for her but Will you may not have a partner if she keeps doing that.**

 **One dirty diaper and you will give her back gladly.**

 **Will have you forgotten that I work in ER and Trauma and I am also a trained trauma surgeon? I think that dirty diapers will not be too much of a problem just like big sloppy kisses in the mouth and Sonny Kissed her all over the face and mouth and said Kari I want some more of those wet ones you better not cheat on me. What was that Kari did you just ask me for a Bentley its yours. Kari was laughing so hard and Will was in tears he said honey we really did find us some one who loves us as much as we  
him and both Will and Sonny were in tears of joy .**

 **Hey Grandma I have the day off and I am going to run a few errands**

 **could I bring Kari over for the day?**

 **Of course Will but let me come there all of her favorite things are there and I don't have to end up bring her back over any way.**

 **Thanks grandma as usual you are the best I don't know what I would do without you.**

 **Grandma I got you a new movie last night and I left it on the coffee table along with the new book that you had been raving about wanting to get.**

 **Will I swear you spoil every person in your life and for you remembered everything without even writing it down. Will I love you.**

 **I love you too grandma.**

 **Yeah it could have been a woman huh?**

 **Hey watch it Will I am a woman.**

 **Nah you are my Grandma not just any woman.**

 **OK Will I will be over in a sec OK.**

 **Sure no problem. Sweetie I love you Grandma.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Will was walking today because he just need some air and since he mostly had 95 % of his wardrobe suits he just threw on a casual suit and shirt.**

 **Horton do you ever not look like a stuffed coat? Man I am going to go out today and I am going to get Sonny to go with me and I am going to buy some real civilian cloths.**

 **He was walking into the ally way to take out the trash and he heard someone say hey Horton.**

 **Will turned round and it was his sisters old dealer.**

 **Horton where is that whore of a sister of yours?**

 **I do not know she left about 8 months ago and I have not heard from her since. Horton you are lying you know where she is so don't lie to me.**

 **Look I do not know who you are but I have told you that Have not heard from Shauna in months so please excuse me I do have other things to do.**

 **Oh no you are not going anywhere I know that you have her little baster Kid and I know that you have to know where she is.**

 **NEVER EVER CALL HER A BASTARD!**

 **Oh did I hit a nerve Will?**

 **Are you angry with me? Just tell me where your sister is and I will go away if not then we are going to have some problems she owes me money from almost a year now and she is going to give it to me or I am going to go upstairs and take the kid and sell it for whatever they bring these days but before we might just have a little fun with it.**

 **DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT HURTING THAT BABY I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT ON THE SPOT!**

 **I swear to God that you will regret the day tat you were ever born if touch that baby!**

 **I Will kill you do you understand!**

 **I will kill you!**

 **Hmm perhaps that you might enjoy some pleasure yourself?**

 **Your fairy ass could not kill an ant much less a human but if you want to try to take me on bring it.**

 **Shut up now!**

 **I don't know who you think you are coming here harassing me and threatening the baby but. I can tell you what you are not going to do is touch a single hair on that babies head.**

 **You are going to get to that baby over my cold dead body!**

 **Horton we are going to go for a little ride where things re a bit more quiet. Shall we have an intermenit moment or two in sucltlion.**

 **Oh dear God he is going to do more that just beat me that is saved for Sonny I cant allow him to rape me. I have to do something and fast but what?**

 **Oh God Help me! Please protect Kari she is so tiny that he would kill her and she would be is so much pain. Kari Daddy will take any pain that they want to inflict on you angel. I swear they are going to have to kill me first.**

 **I am not going with you any where.**

 **Hmm maybe you might want to reconsider that as the dealer pulls out a gun and says its a normal day and we are just going for a ride do you understand?**

 **Will said nothing.**

 **The dealer said here we go the perfect place.**

 **Now sit down and we will try again where is that whore?**

 **I already told you I do not know.**

 **You are lying.**

 **You do know where she is and he hits Will with the gun on the back of the head and will said I do not know.**

 **Try again Horton! Said he dealer Horton perhaps if you do not remember I will help you he said pull down your pants and get on your knees**

 **This will not take long and you might enjoy it even.**

 **Hello No I WILL not let you do that to me!**

 **The dealer kicked Wills legs from under him and then kicked Will in the ribs.**

 **Now I think that your memory may be coming back to you.**

 **Where is the whore?**

 **Will could barely breath and said I do not know. The dealer decided that he was going to follow through with what he began.**

 **The Dealer followed through with raping Will very Violently over and over and he kept hitting Will he was determined to brake Will and told him to tell where his sister was. He kept torturing Will and he kicked Will in the chest and stomach and he hit him with a lead pipe and said tell me where the whore is.**

 **He held the Gun towards Wills head and Will said nothing and he was hit several more times in the chest and legs with the pipe the dealer decided that he rather enjoyed the feeling of knowing that he was using his own bare hands to hurt Will better, Will gathered all of his strength up and pulled his feet up and kicked the dealer as hard as he could knocking the dealer to the ground stunned and the dealer said oh for a fairy you have got a bit of power there huh? Will continued to try to fight him off but there was no use he was too weak and the dealer was just too strong**

 **He decided that he was bored with hitting him in the chest and so he decided to jump on his legs he had decided that Will was not going to say anything and so he hit him behind the head a couple of times he grew bored of this and hit Will once more in the head one last time and said I am not finished here.**

 **Sonny was at lunch it was 10:45 in the morning and Sonny had worked very early and was due to go home in about three hours and as he was eating he got a call from Will .**

 **Hey stranger.**

 **Are you OK Baby?**

 **Yeah sure.**

 **When you get off you want to come to the lake?**

 **Will was almost in tears from the pain but he was trying to hold it in,**

 **Sonny saw right t through it and came as fast as he could by that time.**

 **Sure I can I am on my way**

 **Will was on the ground and out before Sonny got there..**

 **hey Franki Can you let everyone know that something has come up and I had to clock Out?**

 **Sonny is everything OK ?**

 **I do not know but I have to go.**

 **Thanks Franki.**

 **10 minuets later Sonny saw that Will was laying under the tree where they first met and it looked as if he was asleep but Sonny had a really bad feeling that there was something wrong.**

 **Sonny ran as fast as he could to get to Will Sonny bent down and spoke to Will.**

 **Sonny sat down and called Wills name Sonny called his name six times but he did not answer Sonny turned Will over and checked his pulse and it was faint. Wills coat was torn and Will always looked as if he had just stepped off of the pages of GQ . He also noticed a bruise on Wills head and a puddle of blood on his hand where he had touched the back of Wills head .**

 **There were several bruises on his head and his arms. He Opened Wills shirt and he saw that Wills chest looked like one big bruise.**

 **He checked Wills pulse it was there and very faint and Wills breathing was very labored.**

 **Will opened his eyes and he said Kari Kari Kari Don't and then and he was out again.**

 **Sonny called the hospital and told them that he had an extreme emergency that he was going to be there in 10 minuets to get everyone in trauma.**

 **My God Will Baby what happened to you?**

 **Who would hurt you and why?**

 **Baby please hold on for me and Kari I do not know what I would do with out you Baby please.**

 **Sonny was at the hospital in less than 10 minuets he blew every stop light and every sign but he did not care Will need help Sonny looked over at Will and he was not breathing and he was white with no color his lips were turning a shade of blue Sonny pulled over and said William Horton don't you dare even think about leaving us and he felt for a pulse there was none he gave Will CRP for 10 minuets in the hospital parking lot and finally there was a very faint heart beat and his breathing was very shallow Sonny Called inside and said Franki I need gurney and an open trauma bay yesterday get everyone together this guy is really in bad shape. I need some oxsgen out here too . Sonny was stroking Wills hair and telling him how much he loves him and to please hold on and stroking Wills hair. They finnally come out with the gurney and Sonny was sprinting with him and he said get a vent now a chest tube Ray call Radiology and Get two Bolus wide open full labs now people do not act like this is the first time you ever did you damned job move your asses! I needs full labs also.**

 **Everyone knew that Sonny meant business because he was never like this before he was always the calm one.**

 **Sonny placed the breathing tube down Wills throat and he placed him into a medically induced coma because he did not want Will to feel anymore pain at all or fight the machine.**

 **Sonny looked at Wills blood saturation level and said damn it he is still not getting enough air and he looked at the X ray and saw that most of Wills ribs were broken and both lungs collapsed and so he said guys I need two chest tubes Now not later I need to get him to Radiology now!**

 **Sonny decided that he was not going to wait for the phone call he just took Will down himself and He said which one is open?**

 **Dr. Keriakis one will be free in 2 minuets they have to clean it up.**

 **To hell with cleaning it up I want it Now!**

 **He Wheeled Will in and very gently placed his very limp and cold body down down on the table full MRI the works!**

 **OK Dr. Kiriakis we will call you with the results.**

 **Wrong I am going to be here and see them as they come in.**

 **Will was laying on the table and the magnetic imaging device was going over each section of his body very slowly and Sonny said I want another with dye this time.**

 **The MRI was complete and Sonny almost fell out right there he said Oh Dear God Baby!**

 **He rushed Will into OR and Called for Dr Luntz and Dr Toya Dr Ashburn and Dr Santos to OR 2 STAT.**

 **Two minuets Later and they said Dr. Kiriakis it is very unusual for you to be doing surgery. I know guys but take a look at these.**

 **A concussion all but two broken ribs both legs and his pelvis broken both lungs collapsed and irregular hart beat and the Ox level is that low?**

 **Dr. Keriakis what happened to this man?**

 **I don't know but I suspect that these are not the only injuries we will find.**

 **One of you guys get me a rape kit and I am going to need you to assist lets gets started and do not ask me where but first we have to check out the hart and lungs before anything else and then go to the internal bleeding.**

 **God I wish to hell I knew who did this to him.**

 **Dr. Kiriakis is he your partner.**

 **Yes damn it but no matter my relationship we have got to do everything that we can to save him not just because I love him but he has a baby at home too who needs him.**

 **Dr. Kiriakis I just remembered this is Will Horton he works here right. Yes so you see he is one of our own so we have to do everything that we can do.**

 **Dr. Kiriakis are you sure that you should be the one working with him that your are not too close?**

 **No it is because I am so close that I am going to be at my best. Sonny cracked oped Wills chest bone and he began.**

 **Working on Will. God Baby what a mess.**

 **Several minutes later the rape it results came back.**

 **Dr. Kiriakis we have the results of the rape kit.**

 **Sonny stopped long enough tp look and almost cried although he had a very good idea that was going to be the outcome.**

 **Dr. Kiriakis he is losing allot of blood .**

 **Give him two units now!**

 **All of a sudden Will flat lined.**

 **Damit give me the paddles Sonny shocked Wills hart six times and then he heard one beep… Then two … then three**

 **Hang in there Will think about those wet sloppy kisses from Kari.**

 **Three more times and two units of blood later and five hours of surgery Sonny was closing Will up.**

 **Thank you everyone for everything now its up to him.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter six_**

 **Sonny had just stepped out of Wills room as soon as he did he recived a text from Marlena saying that they had just pulled into the parking lot and he quickly ran to the bathroom and washed his face and held a cold towel to his eyes to keep Marlena from seeing how puffy that they really were from crying and then he ran to his office.**

 **To meet with her.**

 **Sonny told here of all of the injuries except the rape and he did not know if that would be a good idea right now until he was stronger in case she said anything about it he did not want Will to get agitated at this point.**

 **Sonny heard a soft knock on the door and he went to open it and Marlena just fell into his arms and she completely broke down right there.**

 **She cried for almost an hour as Sonny held her crying right along with her he softly said come here hon and sit down because I don't think either of us are in much shape to stand at the moment..**

 **Sonny Sweetie do you know what happened to him?**

 **No Marlena but I do know the injuries that he received from what happened.**

 **Sonny please be honest with me was this a mugging or was it personal?**

 **Marlena who would want to harm him or try to kill him ?  
Sonny there is something that you don't know about how Will came to be Kari's father.**

 **He adopted her I have no problem with that he knows that hell the whole world knows that I adore her no matter whose DNA is in her veins.**

 **Sonny it was allot more to it than he wanted to adopt a baby. Sonny he saved her life.**

 **What do you mean he saved her life I know that she has never been sick a day in her life.**

 **It was more than that Sonny.**

 **Sonny this is where it kind of gets a little bit complicated Will is not just her adopted father but her uncle also.**

 **That is not complicated he adopted his sisters baby.**

 **Madison or as she calls herself on the street Shauna was 16 and she is heavily involved in drugs and God knows what else. She came to Will and asked him to give her enough money for an abortion and he refused she said that she had no place to go and no way to take care of the baby and Will said Madison I am not going to pay to have this baby killed this baby had nothing to do with you laying down and having unprotected sex with someone that you probably do not even know his name.**

 **You can stay her but you will have this baby you are not going to do drugs or drink while you are pregnate yes I am going to hold you as a hostage until you have this baby and I am going to raise this baby myself.**

 **Will got a letter in the mail one day saying that the father of the baby was signing away his parental rights and she also had signed them away and so Will has been taking care of Kari from day one.**

 **Every time that angel moved or kicked she would curse at her and tell her that she wished that she would just die so that she could get her life back.**

 **Will could not handle that and he lost it and slapped Madison in the face. Will slapped her?**

 **Yes Sonny he did even before she was born Will was always protecting Kari at all cost.**

 **Madison would not listen to her heartbeat or even look at any of the ultra sounds Now she is in Mexico somewhere living with her drug dealing boyfriend Marlena I have a feeling that all of this happened because of something she did?**

 **Yes Sonny I do too.**

 **Marlena none of you are safe living their.**

 **The next time some could kill you all and I will just be damned if I let that happen.**

 **Marlena with your permission I have a sultion to this.**

 **Before you ask yes it is perfectly legal.**

 **What is it Sonny?**

 **I have a friend named Yon Hunt we grew up together**

 **and we are very good friends and …**

 **Kiriakis shut up you are jumping way to far ahead.**

 **My father and my mother died when I was around five years old and I had to go live with my aunt and uncle**

 **and they adopted me. They tried for years to have a child of their own but they could not well needless to say they adopted me and tried to spoil me in every way possible.**

 **I was almost in my first semester of medical school and they died But until a few weeks ago I had no idea that one I was their only living retaliative and two that they both had came from very (OLD) so to say money and with your permission I would like it if all 3 of you would live at their estate?**

 **I noticed that Will told me that his parents had died and left him and Madison with a little money too but he had that put away for Kari s education. Marlena I want you to not only Will and Kari live there but I also want to pay to have a security team put together it is already set up With a guard house and a gate but I would like to have a few guards around the place to protect you guys.**

 **Now that is only with your permission. I also happen to know of a great nanny and some staff also in case you guys are like me and cant boil water without burning it. I know that you work from home but I would like for you to retire and Will had told me once that you were a teacher at one time?**

 **Yes I was and I still do online tutoring.**

 **What grade did you teach?**

 **Gosh Sonny I taught pre-schooners to university graduates I was a professor in economics for several years until "cut backs" and I lost my job.**

 **Do you still want to teach?**

 **I would love to teach again.**

 **Sonny Kiriakis what do you have going through that handsome mind or yours?**

 **I am going to keep all of us safe that is what IS on my mind. No one else in my family will be hurt by anyone ever I have your back.**

 **Sonny whoa whoa whoa!**

 **Did you just hear what you just said?**

 **Yes I got your back.**

 **No before that?**

 **Oh my family?**

 **Yeah that. Sonny are things between you and my grand son that serious ?**

 **They were from the time I almost had a mouth full of Will Horton fist.**

 **Marlena was confused and Sonny told her the story of the first time that he "met" Will and Doc.**

 **She laughed and said are you serious Will almost decked you?**

 **Yes I am very serious I swear I almost crapped in my pants right then and there.**

 **My Will the same guy that-**

 **Oh never mind that but he would not fight anyone unless they were trying to do something to me or Kari.**

 **He never even stood up to anyone who would bully him in school and he was bullied beyond belief.**

 **Mariana was he bullied because he was gay?**

 **No no one knew that until began dating you he never hid being gay because I asked him myself if he was and he told me as gay as rainbow colored unicorns pooping rainbow glitter.**

 **I have no idea where he got that from but I looked at him and I said you love Sonny don't you? He said more than anything next to Kari.**

 **He said he was not just coming out of the closet because he is not going to deny it and he never has denied it but it took him until he was almost in middle school to understand it but he always accepted that he liked guys.**

 **He said if anyone asks me I would tell them as gay as rainbow colored unicorns pooping rainbow glitter but my sexual orientation does not matter.**

 **We have a private life for a reason because we do not have to ware tattoos telling everyone our religion sexual orientation and where our family came from and what color we are everyone is the same my being gay has nothing to do who Will Horton is it is just a small part of who Will Horton is and people do no go around asking hey I see that you are COO of this place are you guy?**

 **I happen to feel the same way. I also love the way that he has never faked not being gay but he has never had any girl friend or boyfriend he said that is for people who do not know and are practicing to become someones partner but I know what I am looking for and when I find it I will act on it but until I find exactly who I am looking for I am not going to be someones flavor of the month I will either be all in or nothing at all.**

 **I don't have to play games tag your my bed partner tonight not when I know the kind of person that I am wanting in my life and I am not just going to settle.**

 **Sonny do you love him and Kari as my as he loves you?**

 **Absolutely!**

 **Marlena if I could be the one in that bed and take his place I would Marlena Will aught and he faught hard the defensive wounds he has on him you would not believe Marlena he called me after the attack and had I not known him better I would never have known that he was almost dead from the attack.**

 **He had a conversation that was as calm as us talking right now. Sonny teared up and said I will not lose him I did not have his back this time but from now on you best believe that I have my families back. No one hurts a Kiriakis and gets away with it! No one!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Seven_**

 **Sonny had not left Will or Kari since the attack four days ago Will was still very critical but all of the doctors that came in could not believe that Will was even alive and that Sonny had done everything that even a seasoned doctor could have done for Will and that the surgery was perfect and it was textbook not one thing was missed Will was getting a little stronger each day but he was still very critical Sonny Slept in the on cell quarters of the hospital but sleep did not come easy for him and everyone made exceptions for Sonny because they knew that he was a doctor and because he was there from the get go and not to mention the fact that had they try to force him to leave that some one could get hurt because Sonny was not going to go any where.**

 **The hospital had made special arrangements that Sonny could be Wills doctor even though he was on leave and on vacation and he was not seeing any other patients because he was technically on leave.**

 **Sonny would go back and fourth taking care of Will and Kari too so Marlena could be free to come and go as she pleased Marlena had no problem with that.**

 **She had gone over to Wills apartment to pick up a couple of things for Kari but she noticed that Wills door was ajar and the frame was splintered she raced to the hospital and she called the police and gave a report from the cafeteria but she was afraid that whoever did it may still be there and so she told the police that she was going to the hospital that it was closer and it had security there and she would be safe.**

 **They told her that they did not need her to be there but she would have to make a formal statement at some point during the day and that they were going to send an officer to Wills place and forensics to gather evidence and thanked her for not going in or touching anything and for getting to a safe place.**

 **Sonny had came down to grab a cup of coffee and he over heard Marlena and he did not interrupt her while she was talking to the police and she saw Sonny standing there as she turned around she was shaking like a left in a storm and he went up to her and he said are you OK?**

 **No one hurt you did they do you want me to check you out?**

 **Marlena wrapped her arms around Sonny and said Sweetie I am so afraid I cant go back there none of us are safe at all.**

 **I do not know what to do Thank God that I was not there with Kari!**

 **Marlena I cant allow you to go back there please listen to me I am not trying to take over your life I just love you all so much and if anything happened to you it would kill me.**

 **Marlena I want you to with draw all of the money from your bank right now and I am going to give you the address to the estate and I am going to have a car and a guard waiting to drive you to a bank that is very close to the bank at the estate.**

 **Give me a few minuets to put everything into motion and hang here with Will until I get back it will not be very long at all I promise that everything will be taken care of.**

 **All of us are going to be safe and you will also have your own privacy too. Because we have a fairly spacious guest house also if you would rather live there and I have another idea to run by you when everything calms down after we know that Will is going to be OK but I have to protect you and Kari first OK?**

 **OK Sweetie I will stay with Will for a while. I will walk with you to my office because you look a bit shaky yet.**

 **Do you want me to get you a very light anti anxiety medication to calm you a little? Please do Sonny and it can be more than a very light one just not one to make me sleep or drowsy I know Sweetie. I will get you something right now and you are safe here. If you need anything just text 911 to me and I will be there it dose not take me two minuets to get there.**

 **Sonny I love you honey and I am so happy that Will met you.**

 **I love you too now let me get you the medication I will get and interjection because it will not take as long to start working OK sweetie? Please because I do not want him to pick up on any kind of tension.**

 **Sonny thank you and I do not know what we would do with out you.**

 **You will not have to find out anytime soon Sweetie.**

 **Son? Yes? Would you do one thing for me?**

 **Anything at all. Could you hug me and stay with Will until I am calm enough to be with him?**

 **Come here sweetie Sonny wraps his arms around Marlena and said listen we are all Kiriakis'**

 **and You can stay in here as long as you need to and I am going to be with him.**

 **Marlena I have been thinking about doing something and when Will is better I will explain everything to you both but I feel like it is the best thing for all of us.**

 **OK Sonny but right now we need to consecrate on our babies.**

 **I agree and I am not going to do anything without talking to Will first any way. I am going to sit with him for a little while until you are able I don't want him alone for very long.**

 **I agree.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter Seven_**

 **Sonny had not left Will or Kari since the attack four days ago Will was still very critical but all of the doctors that came in could not believe that Will was even alive and that Sonny had done everything that even a seasoned doctor could have done for Will and that the surgery was perfect and it was textbook not one thing was missed Will was getting a little stronger each day but he was still very critical Sonny Slept in the on cell quarters of the hospital but sleep did not come easy for him and everyone made exceptions for Sonny because they knew that he was a doctor and because he was there from the get go and not to mention the fact that had they try to force him to leave that some one could get hurt because Sonny was not going to go any where.**

 **The hospital had made special arrangements that Sonny could be Wills doctor even though he was on leave and on vacation and he was not seeing any other patients because he was technically on leave.**

 **Sonny would go back and fourth taking care of Will and Kari too so Marlena could be free to come and go as she pleased Marlena had no problem with that.**

 **She had gone over to Wills apartment to pick up a couple of things for Kari but she noticed that Wills door was ajar and the frame was splintered she raced to the hospital and she called the police and gave a report from the cafeteria but she was afraid that whoever did it may still be there and so she told the police that she was going to the hospital that it was closer and it had security there and she would be safe.**

 **They told her that they did not need her to be there but she would have to make a formal statement at some point during the day and that they were going to send an officer to Wills place and forensics to gather evidence and thanked her for not going in or touching anything and for getting to a safe place.**

 **Sonny had came down to grab a cup of coffee and he over heard Marlena and he did not interrupt her while she was talking to the police and she saw Sonny standing there as she turned around she was shaking like a left in a storm and he went up to her and he said are you OK?**

 **No one hurt you did they do you want me to check you out?**

 **Marlena wrapped her arms around Sonny and said Sweetie I am so afraid I cant go back there none of us are safe at all.**

 **I do not know what to do Thank God that I was not there with Kari!**

 **Marlena I cant allow you to go back there please listen to me I am not trying to take over your life I just love you all so much and if anything happened to you it would kill me.**

 **Marlena I want you to with draw all of the money from your bank right now and I am going to give you the address to the estate and I am going to have a car and a guard waiting to drive you to a bank that is very close to the bank at the estate.**

 **Give me a few minuets to put everything into motion and hang here with Will until I get back it will not be very long at all I promise that everything will be taken care of.**

 **All of us are going to be safe and you will also have your own privacy too. Because we have a fairly spacious guest house also if you would rather live there and I have another idea to run by you when everything calms down after we know that Will is going to be OK but I have to protect you and Kari first OK?**

 **OK Sweetie I will stay with Will for a while. I will walk with you to my office because you look a bit shaky yet.**

 **Do you want me to get you a very light anti anxiety medication to calm you a little? Please do Sonny and it can be more than a very light one just not one to make me sleep or drowsy I know Sweetie. I will get you something right now and you are safe here. If you need anything just text 911 to me and I will be there it dose not take me two minuets to get there.**

 **Sonny I love you honey and I am so happy that Will met you.**

 **I love you too now let me get you the medication I will get and interjection because it will not take as long to start working OK sweetie? Please because I do not want him to pick up on any kind of tension.**

 **Sonny thank you and I do not know what we would do with out you.**

 **You will not have to find out anytime soon Sweetie.**

 **Son? Yes? Would you do one thing for me?**

 **Anything at all. Could you hug me and stay with Will until I am calm enough to be with him?**

 **Come here sweetie Sonny wraps his arms around Marlena and said listen we are all Kiriakis'**

 **and You can stay in here as long as you need to and I am going to be with him.**

 **Marlena I have been thinking about doing something and when Will is better I will explain everything to you both but I feel like it is the best thing for all of us.**

 **OK Sonny but right now we need to consecrate on our babies.**

 **I agree and I am not going to do anything without talking to Will first any way. I am going to sit with him for a little while until you are able I don't want him alone for very long.**

 **I agree.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter Eight_**

 **It was 4AM on the** **fifth** **day that Will had been in the hospital and Sonny had been asleep for 30 minuets and he had a nightmare that Will had been killed along with Kari and Marlena and he went running back into Wills room and Will was very pale and his hart rate had dropped very low again and he heard nothing but the sound of the ventilator and the oxygen saturation was at zero and Sonny checked Will and his throat had swollen and he could no longer breath through the breathing tube Sonny knew what he had to do and so he called in respiratory therapy and told them that he was going to have to preform and emergency** **trachectm** **y on Will and that he was going to take him into the OR now and see what exactly they were dealing with and he told them to meet him in the OR and he was going to call an emergency team together and that he may have to preform more surgery on Will but that he had to get him breathing first. Sonny ran to the OR as fast as he could taking Will in and he was taking out the breathing tube and found a huge hemotoma clogging the tube and so he suctioned his wind pipe all of the way down to his lugs and say Baby please do not leave us you have to fight breath for us Baby.**

 **Will flat lined before any one could get to the OR and Sonny started CPR on Will and he was almost in tears but he was holding it together because he knew if he dint that Will would die for certain Wills hart started to beat again after Sonny worked on him for 15 minuets but he was still not breathing and then all of a sudden Will threw up a huge amount of clotted blood Sonny rolled him on his side after he had placed the trench in and said that s it baby get it all out come on Sonny had Wills blood all over him but he did not care that was the last thing that was on his mind Sonny got the results from the X ray that was taken and Wills lungs had a huge blood clot in them and Sonny said OK people we are going to have to open him up and get that hemotoma out or he is not going to make it at all..Once again Sonny was in surgery and he was suctioning out Wills lungs when he noticed something that looked strange to him it was not bone or part of the clot it was something else Sonny sent it off to pathology and he kept on working with Will and said Baby I hope that is not what I am thinking it is. I am praying it is not if it is then you have allot more trouble than just this blood clot.**

 **Sonny had cleared Wills air way completely but Will threw up blood again but this time it was fresh blood not clotted blood and Sonny was searching for the bleeder an d he found it hidden on his spleen and Sonny said Damn baby I am not going to take any chances with trying to repair that** **because** **there would be no use and so he removed Wills spleen and he looked at Wills stomach and it was full of fresh blood and had came from** **h** **im sw** **al** **l** **ow** **ing the blood** **t** **hat was coming from his lungs. Sonny looked at wills lungs with a fine tooth com** **b** **and he saw Will had an obstruction and it was part of his windpipe had not been there before Will Baby what is that and how did it get there it was not there before.**

 **Sonny took a look at it and there was a needle prick at his neck and Sonny said Oh my God I think that I know exactly what it is.**

 **But who could have done it and when?**

 **Hey Jones take a look at this and tell me what it looks like to you.**

 **Sonny where was this it was at the bottom of Wills wind pipe.**

 **You do know that this is not accident and someone tried to kill him?**

 **Sonny this is from Silicone being injected into Wills windpipe and it was not an accident some one tried to kill him.**

 **This is the silicone from where someone does home repairs not like a breast implant.**

 **Sonny you know that growth that you saw in his lug dollars to doughnuts that was too. Jones call the police and have his room completely searched for evidence and also get some new IVs and bags and also we have got to get that residue out of his system before it effects his other organs so get our best team together and we have to check out every single organ that Will has because as you know this could cause any of them at any time to become as hard as a rock and kill him. Also get all of the sservience footage of anyone who has been in that room that we do not know while he was left unattended at anytime.**

 **OH MY GOD KARI WHAT IF THEY DID SOMETHING TO HER?**

 **PLEASE GOD DON'T LET THAT HAVE HAPPENED.**

 **Jones do me a huge favor call pediatrics and have them to check on Kari Horton and hurry please she is in the nursery..**


	9. Chapter 9

**_/Chapter Nine_**

 **Dr Kiriakis Kari is perfect and there has been absolutely no one around her but Anne Sue and Allele and the parents to other peoples children who never pay attention Kari she is such a good baby that no one really notices her around.**

 **Thank God she is OK I would die myself if anyone hurt her at all..**

 **Dr. Kiriakis you really love her dad and you love her too don't you?**

 **Yes I do and trust me whoever is responsible for everything they will pay dearly.**

 **Dr Kiriakis listen I know that you love them but don't forget that if we let our emotions get out of hand her father could die and she needs him.**

 **Dr. Riley thank you for reminding me on what I can or can not do and stating the damned obvious to me but believe me you do your job and I will do mine and please do not speak to me as if I just came out of medical school.**

 **I am fully capable of thinking about things like this and that is exactly why I am devoting all of my time with him and I have taken leave from ER and trauma right now because his case is very different in case you did not get the memo he had been injected with silicone caulking and that little lady over there had I not been the doctor that I am would not have a father right now.**

 **He has gone through pure hell and I am doing everything in my power to keep both of them from harm what were the words in that oath?**

 **Oh yeah first do no harm.**

 **Do not think for two seconds that because I love them that I am being sloppy or taking any inappropriate measures I am doing everything by the book and it would serve you well to remember who you are speaking to because you are a second year resident and you may want to consider that before questioning my ethics and methods because I have a bit more experience and I know very well what and how to do my Job I am not just a resident I happen to be Dr. Kiriakis and I am a trauma surgeon so I might know a little about medicine.**

 **Please excuse me and have a wonderful day in school.**

 **Sonny walks out of the door shaking his head thinking he best watch himself or Dr. Kiriakis will let Sonny out and right now Sonny is not who you need to mess with.**

 **Sonny was walking down the hallway and a nurse came up to him and said doctor its Mr Horton you needs to come quickly.**

 **Sonny ran down the hall way to Wills new room but he was not there.**

 **He looked at the system but Will was not in the system at all.**

 **Oh My God what is going on here?**

 **He got on his phone and called security and asked them to meet him in room 831. He called each and every floor Nurses station and they said doctor Kiriakis are you OK?**

 **There has been no William Horton in this hospital as a patient in quite some time.**

 **Sonny said do you know where he is?**

 **Well Dr. Kiriakis have you been home today he may have the day off today your little girl is graduating preschool today.**

 **WHAT! MY LITTLE GIRL? PRESCHOOL!**

 **Sonny called Wills phone and it was not on it went to voice mail.**

 **Sonny ran to the nurses station and said this is going to sound crazy but could you tell me Will Horton's number please?**

 **The nurse gave him Wills number.**

 **Hello Kiriakis Horton residence may I help you?**

 **Will is that you?**

 **Sonny you know damned well its me its only been me since I was born.**

 **Will I am at the hospital and you are not here?**

 **No Silly you remember that today Kari Our little girl who is expecting her dads to be at her graduation from preschool.**

 **Sonny Are you OK?**

 **Will please come get me please.**

 **OK I will what is wrong?**

 **Will I have lost my mind I have no idea what is going on.**

 **Babe listen I need to ask you something really important.**

 **Honey did you have one of those day terrors again?**

 **What day terrors?**

 **The one where I had been attacked?**

 **This has happened before?**

 **Yes baby where are you?**

 **Room 831**

 **I should have known you can still remember that room cant you?**

 **Will please tell me what is going on.**

 **Baby I am on my way and I will tell you everything.**

 **OK Please hurry because this is scaring the hell out of me.**

 **OK I will tell grandma to take Kari to school and I will be right there.**

 **Will came into the room and Sonny wrapped his arms around Will and he said please tell me what is going on.**

 **Sonny Honey please sit down.**

 **Sonny sat down and Will said this is not the first time this has happened to you.**

 **The reason it is happening to you is because you are having another panic attack brought on from the PTSD from when I was attacked but in your mind things are allot different aren't they?**

 **Yes Will they are very different.**

 **Will what happened.**

 **I was attacked by one of my sisters drug dealers five years ago I was beaten up really bad and I had quite a few injuries and you did take care of me and take time off to help me recover.**

 **I went home four days latter they are still out to get me and my grandma but Honey they aren't because when my place had been broken into they were in my apartment still looking for money and they pulled a gun on the cops and they were killed but you were so shook up and have been the whole time since then that once in a while you have a flash back to that time and in your mind someone is trying to kill me and Kari and Grandma and you are still living that fear all over again.**

 **Baby the day that I was attacked I called you to come to the lake and to help me because I could barely move because of my ribs and a broken leg.**

 **You remember the call from the lake?**

 **Yes I do.**

 **You remember my grandma in the cafeteria after they broke in?**

 **Yes I do.**

 **OK those really happened I was attacked by the dealer they broke in while I was in the hospital but I was only there for four days but you went all to pieces and you have been having these like day terrors that allot of awful things happened to me you even thought that I had been raped.**

 **Honey none of that happened you were just so terrified that something bad was going to happen to me that this nightmarish movie plays out in your mind and you end up calling my old number then asking for my number from the nurses desk and then we come back to this room because this is the room where I was when you brought me in no comma no dying several times I did have a punctured lung and a little internal bleeding but nothing like your mind puts you through.**

 **Honey are you OK now?**

 **OH my God Baby I am sorry I love our family so much that it utterly drives me insane to even think about something bad happening to you Kari or Marlena.**

 **Oh don't let her hear you call her Marlena she will beat you silly.**

 **Oh yeah I am still a little fuzzy.**

 **I know that you are so you stay right here and I have some medication for you and I will take you home how does that sound?**

 **Will?**

 **Yes Honey?**

 **I do love you and our family and you know what?**

 **I think I am going to hang up my lab coat.**

 **Really what are you going to do walk around the house all day following me and listening to my boring presentations all day?**

 **No Will I am not going to go that far but I think at least for a while I should concentrate on us as a family and really really try to get these attacks under control.**

 **Sonny you know I have never told you what to do or what not to do but now I am going to tell you what is going to happen.**

 **You Kari and I are going to go on a very long vacation.**

 **What are you talking about Will?**

 **We are going to move.**

 **Where to Will?**

 **Sonny all of this began right here in this town and you have not recovered since sometimes it even gets worse for you so you my love either pack your bags or we will just buy new things because right now**

 **Honey for your sake I have to get you away from here because those terrors do not get better they only get worse with every year and this place this town is why.**

 **Unless it is really not the town but me causing you to have these brake downs and you need me to leave so that you can get better?**

 **Sonny was crying he said please don't leave me please I am sorry that I am screwed up and that you feel like it is your fault please don't leave I love our family so much please don't leave.**

 **Baby if that is the only way that you are going to get better I love you so much I would do anything ANYTHING to keep you from going through this hell.**

 **Had I not gotten attacked that day and called you none of this would be happening to you.**

 **Baby I don't want to leave but if I have to to keep you hurting like this and going through hell like this I will do what is best for your well being not because I don't love you but because I do love you too much to watch you suffer because of me.**

 **Please Do Not Leave I Will Die Without you in my life...**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter ten_**

 **Dr Kiriakis? Dr Kiriakis? SONNY!**

 **Where has your brain been for the last hour?**

 **I am sorry Will.**

 **Whats wrong Sonny?**

 **Oh I was just thinking that you and Kari and I need a mental health day.**

 **I thought that this is why we were sitting here at our spot right now?**

 **Sonny stood up and said Horton come with me.**

 **Has your grandma got Kari today?**

 **Yes she dose just like every day why**

 **Well Horton you and I are going to make some new arrangements in our lives as of right now.**

 **Sonny what is up with you?**

 **Will Let me tell you what is up with me!**

 **You want to know where my head was just now?**

 **Do you?**

 **Sonny you are scaring me what is wrong with you?**

 **William Horton Damn it I love you and we have been together for a year now and this is what is up!**

 **Sonny took Will by the face and he kissed him so hard that he almost fell to the ground he held Will so tightly that Will could hardly breath but he was not about to make Sonny stop.**

 **Sonny was almost animistic in his actions he said breathing very hard Sonny said William Horton God I love you and Keri so much you do know that right?**

 **Yes Sonny I do.**

 **Sonny right now I am afraid of you.**

 **Sonny you hurt me just now that is not like you what the hell is going on?**

 **Sonny started crying and said oh God Honey please come here. I promise I am not going to ever hurt you again I am so sorry please do not be afraid of me.**

 **Will put his arms around Sonny who was in a complete emotional mess and he said come here baby sit down.**

 **Will messaged Sonny's shoulders and then he pulled him up close to him wrapped his arms and legs around him and said very softly and very calmly are you OK?**

 **Will for the past few days I have been thinking that we have been together for a year now and all of these different horrible things kept running through my mind and I don't know I think that I just snapped for a few minuets because I felt like for some reason I was losing you and that was all that I knew was that I was losing you and Kari and it was like something just snapped in my head and I was not thinking or acting like Sonny Kiriakis because you have been with me for so long you know me like a book but when I got that feeling that I was losing you I had to hold on to you with everything g in me because there is no way that I can breath without you in my life.**

 **Sonny turned to Will and asked are you OK did I hurt you bad?**

 **Will softly shook his head and he said Baby you did not hurt me very bad you just scared the crap out of me because that just completely came out of the blue and you are right that was not Dr. Jackson Steven Kiriakis AKA Sonny that was a completely different man.**

 **What got you so afraid that you were losing me?**

 **Will you have no idea the things that have gone through my head recently and if that scared you then I know all of the little scenarios in my head that has been playing out would cause you to feel like I am a complete mad man.**

 **Will do you trust me still?**

 **Sonny yes I do because I know you way too well than to not realize that you were beyond afraid but you were horrified to the point that was the only thing that you could do at the time you did not hit me you did not do anything but got a bit rough with me and a little forceful but you are not that way and I know it.**

 **Yes I still trust you with my life but promise me that you wont squeeze it out of me by hugging me to death again because you may really lose me because you would break me in half..**

 **Sonny laughed and said God William Horton have you got to be anywhere?**

 **Not until 5 AM and then I have to get ready for work.**

 **Grandma has Kari over at her house tonight and I am as free as a bird unless my angel needs me.**

 **Will walk with me.**

 **Sonny lead Will up to his car he opened the door for Will to get in and said Honey I have to make a call really quick but it will not take long OK?**

 **I know a Dr s work is never done we have ridden this pony quit a few times and Will smiled at Sonny Damn those mind tricks that have been playing out in my head they are ending right now because tonight Mr Horton you are going to get a two for one Sonny Kiriakis Special.**

 **You are never going to forget this night I promise you that. A whole year and you have just been acting like oh looky at my pretty blond boyfriend well tonight if all goes according to my plan we will not only engaged but married all in the same night because Jackson Kiriakis you keep acting like a pure fool and the best things that ever walked in to your life will be gone that is what those God awful dreams have been about.**

 **Well the best dream of my lifetime could happen tonight so I better not screw it up again like I just did because he forgave me for going crazy just now but if I don't make a move he will not forgive me twice for doing the same I could not blame anyone but myself because of letting all of those insane little movies play out in my head and not doing something about it.**

 **Hello Sonny what can I do for you?**

 **Well I would like to invite my two best girls to double date with me and Will tonight.**

 **Kiriakis you have something brewing spill it.**

 **OK I do and I need my girls to have my back for a couple of hours.**

 **Here is the plan you are going to be taking Kari to the park for a picnic and it would just so happen that Will and I are going to be at the park at the same time.**

 **Now this is going to be the interesting and fun part.**

 **I am going to tell Will something I have no idea yet but I will think of it by the time that I get there but instead of the picnic you are going to call St. Lawrence and reserve two tables you will have your video camera with you and I am going to get Wills rings and tonight if all goes well you are going to be recording your grandson getting purposed to and his wedding all tonight.**

 **Dr. Kiriakis do you need a doctor too?**

 **Maybe but I will take my chance on being taken away to the fourth floor locked wing with this one Marlena I can not spend one more day with out that man being my husband and that angel being my daughter too.**

 **With a slight quiver in his voice he said Marlena I have been have these God awful thoughts going through my mind of losing will and Kari forever and I just cant do it I just can not stand one more day with out being his husband God I love him so much Marlena I would honestly die if I did not have the three of you in my life you guys have no idea how much I love all of you and I want us all to be a family a real family who loves each other unconditionally raising that perfect little angel together so can you me out please?**

 **Well let me talk it over with the little angel first and she might just want to go play in the park.**

 **Really?**

 **Yes Sonny and Oh my Gosh do you know how exciting this is?**

 **God for me it is more like ending of a long nightmare.**

 **Sonny are you nervous?**

 **No not nervous terrified.**

 **Sonny you know that he loves you no matter what and I am going to be a sneaky little devil I have his grand fathers wedding band that you can use so you only have to buy a wedding band set.**

 **Really?**

 **Yes really get in that car I am calling the restaurant and getting a table up at the front for you and Will and one that is close to your table oh do you want me to bring his tux?**

 **Oh my Gosh does he really own a tux?**

 **Yes he certainly does it is a black double breasted tux with a coffee colored mocha shirt with a tie that matches and onyx button covers.**

 **How long has he had that?**

 **Hmm I would say I think since he gave you the partner ring.**

 **So you think that I have a real good shot with this hair brained scheme?**

 **No Sonny not a shot I think that you will hit the target.**

 **OK Well Good Luck on your end and gosh I don't know that it is nerves or more to the fact that I am anxious because I love you guys more than I love my own self.**

 **Hey save that for when you are down on one knee I am not the one that you are going to ask to marry you tonight well if you did I would have to decline the offer because I am not exactly equpited for that job but I know of a gorgeous blond beauty who does and I am not talking about Cybel his house either.**

 **I love you woman OK now Park 30 minuets then I get a ghost call and have to do something as I said I don't know what yet but I will figure it out. I will get the Tux and the rings and a boutonniere. Red rose?**

 **Perfect Oh my Gosh Sonny…**

 **I have a friend who is a judge and I can give him a buzz for you.**

 **Damn woman you act like you want me to marry him as bad as I want to marry him.**

 **Hey buster let me tell you one thing my grandson has never ever been so happy in his whole life especially when he knows he can spend time with Kari and you**

 **so heck yeah do it to it Mr K.**

 **Sonny takes in a deep breath and says guess who is on call tonight?**

 **Will pouts and says you?**

 **So we cant go out huh?**

 **No I just may have to cut it a little short if I get a call.**

 **OK I can deal with that at least it will not be like we will not have any time at all.**

 **Hey are you up to going to the park for a while and then maybe grabbing dinner?**

 **Hey now Dr Kiriakis that sounds pretty good to me.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Here we are Mr. H Sonny said as he took the blanket and spread it on the ground.

Will and Sonny were laying on the blanket and Will had their favorite playlist playing on his phone.

Hey Sonny may I have this dance Will asked?

Sonny said.. Why Mr. Horton I'd love to.

Will laughed at Sonny's not so good but his best southern accent.

Hey Sonny my love I do not think that accent exactly is your best impersonation. You might want to keep being Dr Kiriakis and not Scarlet O'Hara Will said he was laughing.

Sonny asked Will if that was as bad as his water skiing?

Babe Will was laughing and said I do believe that they might be a tie but hey at least I had one sexy doctor there to give me mouth to mouth a save my life.

Sonny said Will I swear to you had I known that you had never been water skiing before I would not have ever asked you to go.

Honey why did you not tell me?

Sonny Honey I will tell you exactly why. I was not ashamed or anything like that it is because I face the unknowns and I do not back away just because I have never tried it before and the next time I will be ready and I know what I did wrong and I learned from it.

Plus the fact that I wanted to have some fun with you even though I

did almost give you heart failure .Do you not want me to try new things anymore?

Will Honey I almost had a heart attack that is true but tell me next time that it is the first time that you have never done something before so that I can at least keep a good eye on you and I will not

Make you do anything dangerous or let you get hurt. Sonny was almost mad when he said...

They are the ones who put the boat in high gear and did not even let you know before hand so trust me Dr. Kiriakis was not happy and he did lose his religion on them before that you were doing fine. I almost took you to the hospital for observation had you not got the water out of your lungs as fast as you did I would have.

I know you did. Will said you had turned white and you were doing what you were supposed to do but after it was over and you sat me down in the car I think that everyone in the state could hear you losing your religion. I was almost afraid that you were going to go to blows with them. Man after that you did not even let me out of your sight for almost a month.

When Kari starts school and someone pushes her down on the playground like kids always do I feel sorry for them.

Will Let me tell you right now no one will hurt any of my family I promise you if they do they will see that my bedside manner will not be very good and Will I promise to you right now that you Kari and Marlena are my family and Sonny said with a tears in his eyes

If anything happened to any of you it would kill me because you guys are my life Sonny said Will you have no idea how deep my love runs for all of you. I have never been brought to the point that I was almost violent before until I have had too because I am so over protective of you guys. Will can you promise me that you will not get angry at me if I get to over protective and I act out? Will you promise that you will not leave me because of it?

You know that I do not smother you guys but I will take action if I feel that we are going to get hurt or if someone does hurt any of you?

Sonny Babe please do not worry about that because unfortunately for you sir you are stuck with these three nutty people here.

Will said Sonny Hon you know what? I think that Kari and I need to

Do something soon.

What Will Sonny asked almost afraid of the answer.

Well right now Will said I do not want to talk about it but we are going to revisit the subject and stop being nervous I am not ever going to leave you. We love you too damned much DR. K.

So you do not have to ever worry about us leaving unless you give us no other choice.

Hey Boys Marlena said I am sorry I did not realize that you two are on a date here. I had a little angel girl wanted to come to the park and so I could not say no to those great big brown doe eyes of hers.

Kari came up and said Dadyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy and gave Will a huge hug and then she did something that absolutely caused everyone to cry. Daddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Sonnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy as she came to him hugged him and and gave him a huge hug and a great big kiss and said you know what?

Sonny's voice cracked a little and he asked what angel?

Daddy Sonny I wish that you were my daddy all of the time because I love you Kari said and I get sad when you are not with us.

Sonny got a huge lump in his throat and he said I am sorry angel

Daddy Sonny gets sad when he has to leave too.

Daddy Sonny Kari said I don't have a mommy and I know Grandma loves me too but with you it is not like that.

I feel like I do with my daddy not Grandma she is different but I love her too.

Marlena hit her speed dial button on her phone in her purse for Sonny's number.

Sonny said…. I have to get this its the hospital.

Kari said as she was almost in tears.

Daddy Sonny I guess we will see you tomorrow at work.

Sonny said… Angel who knows?

Sonny asked Marlena if she would take care of his man and his Angel?

]

Marlena said yes Sonny I will take care of them. .Don't worry they are in good hands.

Sonny said no they are in great hands!

Sonny came back and said almost in tears because he was about ready to bend down on one knee right then and there but he said….

I have to go to the hospital guys.

I love everyone of you so much. Sonny kissed Will and held on to him for dear life and said Babe I love you with all of my heart and soul. Kari came up to him and he picked her up and he kissed her and hugged her and said angel girl I love you so much don't you ever forget that either! Kari said daddy Sonny I can't forget that I love you. You are my daddy Sonny. Sonny went up to Marlene and said I love you woman more than you will ever know and he hugged and kissed her and everyone had said their I love yous.

Sonny got in his car and he started crying so hard and he said after tonight we all will be a family and I will truly be Kari's daddy Sonny because I am going to ask will if I can adopt her. I have to get a necklace for Kari also one for Marlena and a ring for her too three rings for me and Will because I will have one just in case he wants to

give me an engagement ring too. Sonny was off to the Jewelry store and the formal wear store next door. Sonny sent Marlena a text and asked her if he should pick up an engagement ring for Will to give him and she said no he can use his grandfathers ring for you and you can buy his engagement ring his ring has three diamonds and it is 18K yellow gold. If you can get one that has your birth stones in it he would love it.

Marlena your birthday is march 29th right?

Yes Sonny it is you have a good memory Marlena said.

Well I better or I would not be a decent trauma surgeon if I didn't Sonny said with a laughing emoji.

Will said Grandma I think I better get this angel home and we can relax a while before I cook dinner.

Will can I speak to you for a minuet please Marlena asked?

Sure Grandma is something wrong Will asked with a bit of concern in his voice?

Yes Will something is very wrong Marlena said looking at Will with a very stern look. Will I love you guys and you know that I have never told you what to do when it comes to your relationship with Sonny ever but I feel like now first I have to ask you a question. I know that you love Sonny but do you love him enough to marry him?

Yes I do Grandma Will said...I would marry him right now but he has not asked me. I told him that would be up to him if that was what he wanted. When I gave him his partners ring.

Will I think things may have changed tonight because of that little angel playing on the blanket with her tablet. Will why don't you ask him and see what he says because I think that Kari has made it very clear how she feels about Sonny and Sonny has made it very clear how he feels about all of us.

Will said you know what Grandma I think that you are right.

Only if you make me a promise.

What is that Will Marlena asked?

Grandma I really do not feel comfortable with you living across town in that building alone would you be willing to move closer to Sonnys house Will asked?

Grandma the only reason that I say that is because last week two apartments were broken into and a woman was raped because she lived alone.

Will I do not blame you and if you know of a place that is closer to Sonny's house then I will do it my lease is up tomorrow. Marlena said…So it would be perfect timing plus I have a good excuse to buy new furniture that is not from the late 80s.

I will ask him to meet me tomorrow after work and I will try to figure out the most romantic way to ask him. Will said.

Marlena said… Will I can help with that and I can also help by letting you use your Grand Fathers wedding band before he died he said that when you had need for it for you to use it and so you have use for it now. Your Grand Father would be so proud of you honey almost as proud of you as I am.

Grandma there is a house that is for sale next door to Sonny's if you would like to check it out tomorrow Will said.

Will I am not going to check it out I am just going to get it you have three bedrooms so I can move in your place with you until the deal closes and it is mine. If that is OK with you Marlena said.

Will Why don't we just grab a bite together because I haven't eaten yet either and I want to keep her tonight and finish out our girls night too. Marlena said knowing what is up. Will when is your lease up?

Hey Grandma mine is up in two days. I moved in two days after you. Will said.

Sonny sent a text to Marlena and said at the restaurant now.

Marlena said Will If we don't get some food pretty fast I am going to start eating you.

Will asked Kari to go with grandma to the car and he was going to grab the blanket and shake it off really good and then he will be right there because grandma is about to eat Daddy because she is so hungry.

Kari said grandma please don't eat my daddy we need him too much and I can'[t go to work and see Daddy Sonny if you do so please don't eat my daddy.

Kari honey please don't cry. I am not going to eat daddy honey grandma is just very very hungry. Marlena said.

Marlena pulled into the restaurant parking lot and she said I told you that you needed to dress formal Will because tonight is special it is not very often that my grand son is going to get engaged and perhaps this could give you some inspiration.

Will said Thank you grandma its been a while since we had a good reason to dress to the nines. Kari looks just like a doll in her little white Lacey dress and her red glitter shoes. She is so gorgeous.

Thank you for helping us both get dressed and taming my wild rats nest that is otherwise known as my hair. It had a mind of its own this morning.

The curtains opened to the stage and Sonny was waiting in the wings he was not nervous at all because he knew that he was gaining a whole family who loves him and he loves them. Not one of them would he not kill or die for and so he is going to marry the three of them tonight. Sonny had made arrangements for a family unity service as well as the wedding. He had called the hospital and told them that he was not to be disturbed for a month because he was getting married tonight. He called a few of the coworkers who were very close to Will and Sonny and so they were all there with their families Sonny had a unity candle set up for him and Will and he had four colors of sand in small containers with pour spouts that were shaped like hearts. Each persons sand was the color of their birth month and it all had the same color of glitter in the sand and a large heart bottle with an opening in it to symbolize the melding of the whole family as one. There was a smaller heart container with smaller sand containers for Marlena. Sonny also had the private dinning room rented for the night where they had canapes and a beautiful chocolate mocha wedding cake and it had a chocolate mocha filling.

Sonny called the restaurant to have their pastry chef to make it for them before he got into the car and it was four hours before the dinner and that gave the pastry chef six hours to make it.

They said that it could be done. Sonny had the sugar artist to make a heart topper wit and an S inside of it.

Sonny had everything planed out to a T.

The MC walked through the curtains and he welcomed everyone for coming and he called up Will Horton to the stage and The first song that was playing on their first official meeting at the coffee house the first time was playing as Sonny walked out to Will and he said William Robert Horton we have been partners For a little over a year now.

I have saw Kari turn from a tiny baby who the first time she saw me she laid a great big sloppy wet kiss right in the mouth. I knew that I loved you and I loved Kari from the first time I saw her picture and every time we talked about her I could see pure love radiating from you our first meeting by the lake when I saw you there was such a pull that drew me to want to get to know you and once I was almost introduced to your fist because you had been so preoccupied and we spent so many hours talking that day as Star watched on as the sun was setting I kept thinking to myself Dr. Kiriakis this man is the man who you love. Three weeks later we were under the very same tree without any horses this time you bent down on one knee and you told me that you did not do the boy friend thing because you did not

need to test the waters to find the person who you want to be with because you knew the person and the kind of kind of man who you wanted not as a boy friend but as your partner. Will I though that when you went down on one knee that you were going to ask me to marry you but instead you gave me this. Sonny showed everyone his partner ring on his right hand and the inscription says Partners I've got your back. I have never saw any one ever do that before in my life but you did. Will you have shown me what pure love loyalty and devotion as a partner a father and a grand son and I would like for Wills grand mother to step up wit Kari because this question is not only for Will but for all of you .First Will I would be honored if you would be my husband? Will dropped to his knee and he said through tears of joy Dr. Jackson Steven Kiriakis I have loved you from the first time that I laid my eyes on you. We have had a great life as partners and little by little as time went on I said it was time for you to meet my angel and when I did I saw the same love for her mirrored in your eyes that we shared together. You saved my life twice and you never even realized that you had. One of the reasons that day that I was preoccupied was because shortly before you had came was because I was aimlessly walking around and I had hit my head on a rock and I was bleeding a bit and I was knocked out for a short period of time face down in the water and I was sitting their thinking My God I could have died there and then Kari would not have a father and my job at the time was about to kill me with a presentation that was sucking the life out of me as a father when I was at home that project was taking away my ability to be Kari's father and it was during that time that sometimes I thought that she probably would be better off with a father who was there for her in every was not just physically. When I met you it all changed for me because I had found someone who I knew in my heart that I loved and that I wanted to have as a partner.

You gave me such a sense of peace and love that has only gotten deeper the day that I gave you the partners ring I told you that I was not purposing to you because that would be your call when of if you decided that was what you truly wanted for the rest of your life.

Now I ask you Dr. Jackson Kiriakis would you give me the honor of being my husband as we have made our intentions clear I think that we should both give each other our answer together Sonny took out Wills ring that had the birthstones of Marlena Kari Will and Sonny on it

Will took out his grandfathers wedding band and each mam

N placed the rings on the left middle finger and said yes and kissed they rings and told each other how much they loved each other.

Sonny said Babe hold on a second we can not really a family unless I say this Marlena I love you as deeply as if you were my own blood would you please give me the honor of being my grandmother also.?

There was not one dry eye in the whole restaurant and Marlena said Sonny you have been my grandson for a very long time now so it is an absolute yes. I love you Sonny so much and I hope that you really do believe that because we have a bond together almost as strong as I have with Will and Kari but I could not love you more if you were blood kin. She kissed Sonny and hugged him.

Sonny took Kari from Marlena and he said angel girl you called me daddy Sonny today and I could not have been any happier or so touched by the love that was coming from you with those three little words and so I ask you Kari Amorah Horton would you become my daughter forever? Kari shook her head and said Daddy Sonny you are my other Daddy already so yes.

They pulled back the curtain and the judge was there with a court clerk and asked Will to please sign the marriage lisc to make this service legal and binding. Will signed the certificate and the clerk put the state seal on it and left the stage The judge said this in not a typical wedding that you are witnessing today but infarct it is very extraordinary preformed by me for two extra ordanary men and their family today We are here to join these men in holy matrimony before all of you and God. Marriage is not to be entered into lightly it brings with it some responsibilities first to each partner always remember that marriage is not just saying I love you and pretty words it takes work understanding forgiveness loyalty and faithfulness . Each man must always remember to love hard and to forgive often because you are only human.

Jackson please repeat after me I take William to be my lawful wedded husband to love and to hold forsaking all others as long as we both shall live. Sonny looked at Will and he repeated every word

The judge asked Will to repeat the same vows that Sonny had just taken Will repeated every word that Sonny had just vowed to him.

As a sign of unity to each other we will now have a family unity service as requested by Jackson.

Marlena Evens as a sign of family unity do you take Jackson as your grandson and vow that he is in whole a member of your family as witnessed by God and these people who are in attendance to day?

Marlena said through tears yes I certainly do take Jackson to be my grandson in all that it in tells. Jackson do you have her ring?

Yes I do by placing this ring on the third finger of her right hand you are pledging your love and the unity that brings both of you as a family united in love.

Marlena this is my pledge to you as a symbol of unity to vow to you in the company of these witnesses and as God being my witness that you are my family in which I treasure and will love until death do us part. Sonny slipped the ring on her right hand and he kissed her cheek and he whispered I love you lady. Thank you.

The judge turned to Kari and said Kari do you take Sonny whispered she calls me Sonny. Kari do you take Sonny as your daddy always and promise to always love him as he promises to love you?

Yes I do. The judge said Jackson do have a token to give Kari as a promise to always love her and protect her as her own father?

Yes I do. Sonny took out a small gold necklace and it has a unity symbol on it with diamonds encrusting the symbol. And he placed it on her neck and said Kari never take this off it means that we are a family. Marlenas ring was a diamond unity symbol with Wills birth stone on her far right Sonnys under wills and Kari's next to her diamond. Jackson and William please join me as the lighting of the union candle that symbolizes the love that you have vowed tonight.

Sonny and Will each took up a candle that is lite and they lite the pillar candle as a sign or their unity as husbands each one will blow out the candle of the other as a symbol of their commitment to each other.

Marlena would you please bring Kari to the right hand side and as a symbol of the family unity each one of you pour the and from your vessels as marked by the color of your birth month.

Everyone went to the table and the judge said as a symbol of all of the members of the family melding together please pour the sand at the same time the judge held Kari and said honey thins goes into the jar don't try to eat it because it is yucky. Every one including Kari with the help of the judge poured their sand in the bottle.

And the judge handed Kari to Sonny who was beaming and he was hugging and kissing her and said I love you angel baby girl daddy Sonny will never let anyone hurt any of you.

Marlena you may take Kari back to your seat and I have only one more bit of business to conduct.

The judge said by the state I now ask that you seal you union as husbands with a kiss.

Will and Sonny both had tears in their eyes and they gave each other the most tender kiss tat was filled with so much love that it could be felt by every single person in the whole room.

I would like to introduce to all of you Dr. Jackson Horton- Kiriakis

and Mr.- Will cut him off saying William Horton -Kiriakis Will and Sonny stepped off of the stage and they hugged each other and Will was crying so hard as Sonny was holding him in a loving embrace and Sonny said Mr. Kiriakis are those happy tears or is it something else?

Sonny do you realize that you not only married me but you married my daughter and my grandmother just now? Will said Honey I was never expecting any of this at all in a million years do you realize that we are all truly a whole family?

Sonny said Will honey I love you and I love those tow ladies with all of my heart and I set it up that way because of the love that I have for not only you and Kari which is the deepest most precious love that is so pure and so treasured by me but Marlena I love her as if she was my own grand mother so I had to marry every single one of you because I love you so much.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: If you have enjoyed this story please wait for the next part of the saga. For the love of the Kiriakis'.

If you have enjoyed this story the next adventer as the Horton Kiriakis family face some

really big challenges that they never would have immagined.


End file.
